fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forty-Ninth Time's The Charm
Forty-Ninth Time's The Charm is the tenth episode of The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. Synopsis Teams travel to a Scandinavian country for the third time, Norway, where teams can't take the heat at the Roadblock. Phil and Jill, last place in the previous leg, have to deal with a slightly difficult Speed Bump. And a hilarious to watch Detour has teams feeling the pressure of the tenth leg. Route Markers Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to Oslo, Norway. When teams arrive, they must travel to Kleivstuva AS and find their next clue hidden in one of the hotel rooms. |-| Route Info 2 = Teams must drive themselves to Brutus Restaurant and find their next clue. |-| Roadblock = The team member performing this Roadblock must make 15 flatkökur (Icelandic flatbread) to the head chef and serve them with crabs to receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 3 = Teams must travel on foot to Thon Hotel Opera where they will spend the night. Teams must search for a departure time out of three (7:00am, 7:30am and 8:00am) located in the front garden. When teams agree on a departure time, they cannot switch. |-| Route Info 4 = Teams must travel on foot to the Intercultural Museum and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 5 = Teams must drive themselves to the Norwegian Museum of Science and Technology to receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 6 = Teams must drive themselves to Frogner Stadion and find their next clue. |-| Speed Bump = For Phil and Jill's Speed Bump, they must properly clean a section of the ice skating rink to continue. |-| Detour = Choice A: Score Teams must play ice hockey with a professional goalkeeper. The two members of the team must score seven points combined to receive their next clue. Choice B: Skate Teams must ice skate around the entire diameter of the ice skating rink. Along the way, teams must collect flags. When all 12 flags have been obtained, teams will receive their next clue. However, if any team member falls over at any point, both team members must go back to the previous flag they grabbed and continue from there. |-| Route Info 7 and Pit Stop = Teams must drive themselves to Oslo Opera House to check-in. For coming in first place, Andy and Jade won a trip for two to Hawaii. Leaderboard * 1st place: Andy and Jade * 2nd place: Camilla and Azura * 3rd place: Linda and Mae * 4th place: Marina and Mao * 5th place: Kumi and Ikebana * 6th place: Christine and Sparkle * 7th place: Klein and Leo * 8th place: Lexy and Berri * 9th place: Ann and Violet * 10th place: Ryo and Deply * 11th place: Tess and Diane * 12th place: Phil and Jill (last place, eliminated) Trivia * The episode's title was said by an unsupportive Diane to Tess at the Roadblock. Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Episodes